


Back from the Wreckage

by Ghost0



Series: The Doom Patrol [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: Cliff Steele is resurrected after a year of being in a coma to find he is the last remaining member of the Doom Patrol. Meanwhile, an agency tasks two of it's agents with the job of saving them from being shut down.
Series: The Doom Patrol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920121
Kudos: 1





	Back from the Wreckage

His first step to regaining consciousness was static. White static was the only visual, accompanied by a jarring noise that made itself the only audio that he could hear. This lasted for must have been a full minute, but then it went completely dark. Yet he was somehow still aware, still conscious. He wanted to yell out in frustration but he just couldn’t find the strength to do that. Static appeared once again, this time going away after a few seconds. Then again and again, the process going on and on. Just when he was about to lose it, he started to actually see. It faintly came into focus, but he was staring at bright lightbulbs. He could tell by looking at the ceiling that wherever he was, it had to be some sort of lab or hospital room or something pristine and isolated. 

He felt himself move. His hands pushed down on the surface and could look at his body. For a brief second, his mind began to freak out at what he saw was his body. But then he started to remember. Yes, he has robot legs because he is a robot. He swung them around the table, now sitting at the edge of the table and looking at the rest of his body. It was all metal, his torso, his fingers…when he pulled his head up and looked into a mirror, he saw that his face is one of a robot. But this is normal. At least…the memories he was now starting to regain tell him it is. At least for a little while this has been his normal body. What was he before? A race car driver! Yes, that’s it. He was famous too. His name is-

“Good morning there. Cliff is the name, isn’t it?” Startled, the robot man turned his head to see an actual normal human walk through a door behind him and walk around the table. Wearing a suit, this man had one hand in his pocket and used the other to scratch the back of his head. He was silent but then he remembered that this new person asked him to confirm his name.

“Uh…yea. That’s me, Cliff.” While he no longer had any muscles, you could say that his body did relax once the mental link was made in his mind. He looked back at the mirror. He remembered his name, he remembered how he got into this body. But wait-this exact body seems different.

“You might be noticing this isn’t your usual body.” The newcomer turned his head to look at Cliff’s reflection as well in an attempt to make eye contact. “When I found you, there was only the head with your brain inside. I’m not sure how it did it, but your system initiated some sort of sleeper program. Basically, your brain was kept alive but you were in what can simply be described as a coma. I theorized that creating a new body, with an updated neural system, should do the trick. I made it in the same general image I assumed your previous body was like. But I only had the head to go off of. But I think it should do.”

The man put a hand on Cliff’s shoulder. When he did so, Cliff immediately jumped off the table and took several steps back. The man had his hand in the air, eyes widened and not saying anything, waiting for Cliff to make the first move himself. 

“I felt that! I fucking felt that!” Cliff’s face would forever be the one expression, but his voice showed just how truly surprised and shocking this is. “I never…not since…how the fuck did that happen?”

“Well, it’s part of the updates that I made with this body. You now have the sense of touch. Well, to a degree that is.” The man rubbed his hands together as he tried to think of the best way to describe this feature. “Certain sensations you still won’t be able to experience. For example, if someone were to tickle you, your body won’t register it. You will feel nothing. But, if you wanted to shake someone’s hand or hug them, you can. I was able to get an idea of what kind of system you were previously working with, and it looks like whoever built it didn’t really have access to that kind of technology. Honestly, the fact that your brain is still working inside any robot body with no other organic material is highly impressive.”

“Yea. Way to go Niles, I guess.” Cliff looked back at the mirror. His previous body was gold, but this new one had more of a bronze look to it. Hey, as long as he can finally feel something, he will take it.

“I’m sorry…Nile as in Niles Caulder?” The man asked. “Is that who did this to you?”

“Do you know Niles?” Cliff turned back around fully. “And while we are on the subject of names, I guess I should know what yours is. Figures I should know considering you did all of this.”

“Yes! Sorry, I’m Dr. Magnus. You are in one of my facilities, alongside a beach. I use it more for casual experimental research as opposed to actual projects. Anyway, about a week ago I was walking along the beach to get a break from my computer, looking across the water. My foot all of a sudden hit something hard. Looking down, I found your head! Brushing some seaweed off, I took you here and…well, I think I already mentioned what I did.”

“Yea yea, that’s all good. But Niles, you knew him? The Chief?”

“Yes. But I never called him Chief or anything. I have only ever met him a couple of times. His work was more research and data based, nothing physical like making a body for a human brain. At least I don’t recall any of his experiments that would require such physical activity. But he was a very interesting and important man.”

“Hold on a minute there. You said ‘was’ as in past tense. Isn’t Niles around still or…?” Then it hit Cliff. He turned his head to the side, this time towards the door that Magnus had walked through a few minutes ago. “Shit…that’s right.” Cliff spoke those words very softly. Magnus sadly nodded as Cliff was hit with the realization. “How long has it been?” The robot man asked. Pulling his phone from his pocket, Magnus looked at it and typed on it for a few moments before handing it to Cliff.

As he took it, he saw an article that had a photo of Niles, next to an island that looked like it had been burned and blown up. Cliff recognized the picture of Niles, back from Doom Manor. He thinks the original was him meeting some sort of White House secretary or something. But the article itself was talking about how the only body they could positively identified belonged to Dr. Niles Caulder. Looking at the date, Cliff saw that this article was published just over a year ago. He handed the phone back to Magnus, looking down at the ground as he tried to wrap his head around the long time period. Magnus looked like he wanted to say something, but was a little unsure of what to say in this kind of situation. But luckily for him, Cliff was the one who ended up speaking first.

“I remember going out on a mission. Niles came along. But there was Rita, Larry…and Jane. I don’t remember why we were there or what the problem was? Maybe the Brotherhood, I don’t fucking know.” Cliff became frustrated. If he had hair to pull out he would. “Why can’t I fucking remember?”

“Sometimes the brain will suppress certain traumatic events. How long they remain suppressed varies. But I’m sure over time you will come to recall the event and information.” Magnus took a few steps closer to Cliff, taking in a deep breath before speaking. “I have an idea of what it’s like to be a part of a team. I founded the Metal Men. A superhero group, not sure if you have heard of them. I created them and gave them life and personalities. But they are more than just my creations. If they were to be completely destroyed, beyond any chance of rebuilding them…I can arrange a psychiatrist or therapy of some kind if that is what you need right now.”

Cliff looked back up, a blank face staring back at the scientist. Magnus would like to think that if it could emote, it would indicate whether or not the man before him is secretly grateful for the offer. “What I need is some clothes. I mean, I know I don’t have to hide anything. Force of habit I guess. But I could use some.”

“Of course. I have an assistant who is here, I can have her go out and grab something for you. Anything in particular?”

“I don’t know. Something casual I guess. If you don’t mind, I think I might want to spend some time alone, go through all this new shit.” Magnus nodded in understanding, turning back around and exiting the door. Turning back towards the mirror, Cliff sat down at the edge of the table and just stared at his own reflection. An island, an explosion, bodies…all things that should easily be remembered in great detail. Maybe he’s right. Over time it might come back. Cliff thought to himself. But he might as well continue to try right now to pull some logic from the wreckage of his mind.

******

The capital of the United States serves as the home of various agencies. While these agencies have branches spread out across the entire country, the main headquarters will always be right beside some of the most important and powerful people in the country. But there is one agency that only has the one location in the city. No branches, just the one location. And despite being in the center of such activity, it is more or less ignored. An invisible agency that no one talks about or acknowledges. 

The reason for such ignorance is because despite the existence of such things as aliens and demons, no one takes this agency seriously. It gets the bare minimum of funding, most of the time it isn’t even enough to fix some of the maintenance issues that need to be fixed. This agency, or more officially bureau, has a grand total of 25 members and that is including the head of the bureau. Two of those members were sitting right across from each other in their own cubicles. One of them, often referred to as Agent Jack, is updating his emergency contact information. A bad break up happened for him over the weekend. He thought that she was the one this time. She had the same thought, but he learned the hard way that she had the thought for someone else. When he walked in on them, he tried to at least punch the other guy. But he landed one far worse. The black eye still hurts like Hell.

He heard someone gently knock on the wall of his cubicle. Swinging his chair around, Jack looked up at the boss’s secretary, Helen. “Oh dear, what happened to you?” She asked Jack with concern in her voice.

Jack thought about going into a long story. But decided that lying was easier. “Some drunk guy punched me at a bar over the weekend.”

“That looks like it hurts a lot.” Jack nodded his head in agreement. Helen then turned her head around and knocked on the cubicle right across from him. Jack’s partner, Agent Derek, was much taller than him which sometimes intimidated him despite working so well together. He turned around and looked at Helen who was now addressing both of them. “Director Morgan is looking to see you in his office when you both have a free moment. But I would suggest going in there ASAP. You know how annoyed and grumpy he can get.” Both nodded in understanding as Helen walked away. Meeting his eyes, Jack saw Derek give him a look. To most people, it would be no different than the look he was giving to Helen. But Jack knew how to read him at this point.

“I don’t want to talk about her with Helen. She will just say the same ‘Oh dear’ and ‘Oh honey’ that she always does.” Silence from Morgan. “Look, I just don’t want to think about her right now, all right?” More silence. Jack stood up. “Come on, let’s just go.” Derek gave in and stood up, following Jack around the corner. Knocking on the door, they saw through the window Director Morgan waving his hand to motion them to come in. Both agents walked through the door and took their seats in the two chairs in front of his desk. Jack’s eyes quickly looked to the huge wet spot in the ceiling just off of the director’s desk. But he made this eyes quickly look back the boss himself. His hands were folded across his desk, a pale circle wrapped around one of the director’s black fingers. He had heard rumors that there were troubles at home for him, but it looks like things are worse than what he heard. But he didn’t want to think about relationships, just the words coming from Director Morgan’s mouth.

“Have you two heard any rumors recently?” Derek kept the same expression, as per usual. But Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“In regards to…us?” Jack wanted to clarify.

“Yes. Judging by your confusion, I’m assuming you haven’t.” Jack nodded, letting Morgan continue. “The politicians are considering shutting us down for good. Not only do we seem a bit redundant in their eyes, but they feel that our purpose is in conflict to what they say is the best interest of the country.”

“Can they just do that?”  
Director Morgan held his arms up to the side. “This building slowly falling apart shows that they can most certainly do that. Hell, might be humane from this building’s point of view. They might tear it down and let it go to rest. Great, look at me giving a building a personality.” He pinched his forehead for a moment, regaining his thoughts before continuing. “If we have any shot of avoiding this – of even getting even more funding and support than ever – I need you two to take on a case for me.”

“Uh, yes, of course. Whatever you need.” Jack said. He watched the director open up a drawer and pull out two very thick folders, putting them on his desk and pushing them toward them. 

“For the past decade, I have been on the hunt. This has kept me up at night, drove me crazy…it would be accurately to say that my personal life has turned into ruin over this.” There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as the director realized what he said. Moving past it, he continued to address his agents. “I need you two take over this hunt for me. A new perspective and fresh young minds might just be the thing needed to save all of our asses. I won’t lie, this will be the most important thing you will ever do. Say goodbye to your friends and family for the time being, because THIS is your life until further notice.”

The two agents turned to look at each other. Nervousness, fear, excitement, determination…all of these feelings can be seen in both of them, and they recognized that in each other. Derek leaned forward to grab the folder themselves, letting Jack respond. “We won’t let you down sir. We will do anything and everything necessary for this.”

“That’s what I am demanding. Now, get started.” They began to head for the door but then he spoke again. “And boys!” They turned to look at the director. They thought they recognize something…well, not soft, but not as firm and rigid as usual in his eyes. “Good luck.” Nodding to him, they left the office and went back to their desks. Director Morgan had a silent prayer, realizing what is at stake if this goes wrong.

******

Dr. Magnus was working on a laptop on his porch. Switching to more casual beach attire, it felt nice to let his toes get as much wind as the rest of him was getting. He was working on some models and equations, trying to break through on this one theory that has been bugging him for days. But he stopped when he heard the door open and someone step out. Looking up, it was Cliff wearing the clothes Magnus’s assistant bought for him. He was wearing black boots and jeans, a leather jacket with some sort of shoulder padding and Metallica shirt underneath the jacket. Cliff turned to meet Magnus, who had to grin a little bit as he saw the shirt. Pointing at it, Cliff looked down and realized the irony.

“Yea, it is kind of funny. I do like them, so it still works.” Cliff took a moment to remember what he was going to say. “Look, Magnus. I really appreciate everything you have done. Seriously, this body and the whole touch thing is fucking awesome. But I can’t stay here. I…just need to go out there and figure shit out for myself.”

“No need to explain yourself Cliff.” Magnus held up his hand to stop him from going further and nodded in understanding. “I can’t even really imagine what is going on in your head. But I do want to ask one thing, if you have the time.”

“Sure.” Magnus stood up, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small rectangle. It had only one button on it. 

“This is a sort of GPS device. I thought about simply installing it in your body, but figured I owed you the courtesy of asking for consent. Your body is gone, but you are after all still human.”

“I don’t know about that. Definitely feel the most human ever since I’ve been reduced to a brain though.” Cliff commented.

“Anyway, this will send a signal to me about where you are. If you ever need help, just press the button and I will respond immediately. Just in case you find yourself in any danger.” He held it out to Cliff in the hope that he would take it. Thankfully, Cliff’s hand reached out to take out, looking at it before putting it in one of his jacket pockets.  
“Thanks again. Well, guess this means I’m off.” Cliff turned around and started walking down the stairs to the sand.

“Do you need to be taken anywhere?” Magnus spoke up.

“No. It’s not like I’m in a hurry to meet any friends.” Cliff didn’t bother turning around, just holding his hand up in the air to signal good bye. Magnus let out a deep exhale, hoping that Cliff will never be in a situation to ever need assistance. He decided to stay out for a bit longer before going back inside.

Cliff started walking down the street. Eventually, he started to meet major streets and highways, cars passing by him. Most just ignored him, but he thought he caught a couple people turning around to see just who that was walking alongside the road looking like that. One mile became two, then that became 5, which then became 20. Before long, he was walking alongside a road leading out and away from the city. He spotted a small gas station which seemed to have a little map stand right outside the door. He walked up to it and looked at a map. 

It was a map that covered the western states and pacific northwest. He tried to find where he is. Which is when he realized he didn’t even know what city he just left. He turned around, saw the sign that showed him which city he just walked all the way out of. Looking back at the map, he was still having a hard time trying to place where exactly he was. He saw someone walk out of the small building and decided to get his attention.

“Hey! Hey!” The white dude in dreadlocks walked right by him without even noticing him. “Can you tell me which direction- “

“Grand Canyon is that way man!” The dude got into his crappy small car and drove off into the city.

“Well, fuck you too guy.” Cliff spoke out loud to no one. Looking back at the map, he at least managed to pinpoint where exactly the Grand Canyon actually was. At least he got something out of that conversation. Folding his map back up and putting it into his pocket, Cliff continued to walk away from the tall buildings of metal, heading off toward rocks and sand as far as the eyes can see.

******

Not even Director Morgan was staying as late as agents Jack and Derek. The two of them took up shop in what would technically be a meeting room. But no one had used it in a very long time. If they had, they would have reported the awful smell that dominated the air within. If they had to guess, perhaps it was some sort of fish that they were smelling. Anyway, the papers that were contained in the two folders from earlier were spread out across the long table. For days, they have been analyzing and studying all the data and notes in the margins. Trying to find some sort of pattern, a favorite location, anything to nail this down.

“But we have nothing!” Jack exclaimed out loud, his face at a wall while Derek was still leaning over the table at the papers. “How can we have been looking at the same things for days on end and yet neither one of us has any kind of plan?” Jack let out a long exhale as he rubbed his hands on his face. He slowly turned around, Derek barely acknowledging him as he did so. Pulling a chair, he collapsed on it a he just stared blankly at the papers.

Derek stood straight up and took a step back. He had a water bottle on a different chair. Picking it up, he turned to the side and took a big gulp of water, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. It was beginning to look like even he is just mindlessly staring at whatever in the room too. Jack’s eyes looked at photographs with GPS coordinates written on the edges, just thinking how much more interesting it would be to go to those places instead. Hold on there…

Jack slowly stood back up, reaching out and grabbing a few of the pictures. The gears in his head were finally beginning to turn. The pieces of the puzzle – the puzzle that so far had nothing connected – were only beginning to work towards showing the picture. “Hey Derek, I have something. Hear me out here.” Derek turned around, his face clearly tired and willingly to listen to anything at this point. “What if we actually go out to some of these places to gather readings? Supernatural, cosmic, or whatever the fuck this is, it HAS to be leaving something behind each time it teleports. We can analyze the area where it has appeared, starting with the spots it most frequently visits, to see what exactly it leaves behind. Sure, it’s a long shot, chances are if there is anything it will be very faint. Might not be much there to analyze. Plus, we would have to approve travel expenses, which is always a pain in the- “

Derek cut off Jack and surprised him with a hug, almost painful hug. Jack almost dropped the pictures that he was holding in his hands. It lasted a good long several moments before finally being released. Jack simply nodded and kind of laughed a bit. “I know man. Finally, an idea we can work off of. Now…where do we want to start?” Jack spread out the pictures he had in his hand, one from the Midwest, one from Florida, and one from somewhere out west in the desert.

******

While the agents were looking at a picture of an empty road going through nothing but sand, Cliff was staring at that exact location. But it certainly wasn’t empty. Several buildings were lined up along the side, people were walking out and about. It was buzzing with activity and music. Cliff was expecting nothing but more desert when he had reached the top of this hill. So, he was surprised to see this sight out in front of him.

“What the fuck did I just stumble on?” Cliff said out loud, anyone who might have been in earshot ignoring him. He decided to walk further down this street, looking at the odd shops and buildings. Everything about this seems like the kind of road you would travel down if you were passing through a small town. You know, the kind were there are dozens of stores and restaurants along both sides where you can easily walk anywhere to get where you want. You could even just walk right across the street if you have to. Which is exactly what Cliff was doing. 

As Cliff was turning his head to the side, he noticed a banner suddenly appear above him. Connecting itself to the two light poles, the banner was at first blank. But then, words appeared. The banner was now reading “Greetings friend!” 

“If I was still human, I would say I’m dehydrated right now.” Cliff wasn’t sure if he was talking to himself or if he was actually trying to communicate with the magical banner. He brought his head back down and headed onto a sidewalk. Before he could continue walking, the words on the window that spelled Lou’s Bakery now spelled out a new message. This time saying “What’s your name?”

“Uh, ok. Magical talking banners and windows. Sure, why not? Hi, I’m Cliff. I’m just walking through if that’s ok with you. Not sure if you eat unlucky travelers or whatever.” Before Cliff could turn his head away, another message appeared. “Hello Cliff! You can call me Danny the Street.” 

“I guess one magical talking street makes more sense than a magical talking banner and window. I think.” A new message appeared before him. One that actually made him take pause for a moment.

“Are you looking to go anywhere?”

With that, Cliff didn’t really have any jokes to say. He just stared at the window, looking at not just the words but at his own reflection. His mind went back to when Niles made them stand together for a group photo, in case any newspaper wanted to actually talk about them. A lot of good that picture did. Any missions that might have caught people’s attention were always overshadowed by something else.

“I’m not. I just…lost some people. Didn’t even realize that until a few days ago. Been out of it for like a year. Just…mindlessly walking around like a fucking hermit.” Cliff saw the words merge together into an arrow that pointed to Cliff’s left. Turning around, a chalkboard sign told him that he could stay for as long as he wanted. Rooms in here and up some stairs if he wanted. “Thanks…Danny? Yea, thanks Danny.” Cliff made his way towards the building, opening the door and slowly going up some stairs. 

Cliff pushed open the first door he could grab. He wasn’t even sure if he needed to sleep. He had been continuously walking for days with no break. But maybe a TV would help him find some enjoyment. As he pushed open that door, there was another door being opened at the far end of the hallway. A man dressed as a female nurse walked out. Unlike some of the other people outside, this person wasn’t smiling. A look of concern and worry hung on his face. Holding the door, he turned to look back inside. An unconscious man with long hair and a huge beard was laying on a bed. Slowly breathing out of his nose, the male nurse slowly closed the door and hoped that something better would happen tomorrow.


End file.
